


Memorial Tee-shirts

by dear_connor_morphies



Category: Protect Michael Mell
Genre: F/F, Sofia protect michael mell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_connor_morphies/pseuds/dear_connor_morphies
Summary: A Sofia from Protect.Michael.Mell x Reader





	Memorial Tee-shirts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to say "You`re welcome." or "I`m sorry." so I guess ill say both.

Sofia was lying in her bed when she got a text from her friend, Evan.  
From: Evan  
OMG SOF DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED  
To: Evan  
NO WHAT  
From: Evan  
GEORGE SALAZAR DIED  
To: Evan   
WHAT YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT  
From: Evan  
No, he was on his way to the theater and he got hit by a bus! With a Raging Skillet ad on it!  
To: Evan   
NONONONONO THIS CAN`T BE HAPPENING  
Sofia shut off her phone and just stared at her ceiling, starting to cry. Little did she know, another saladbar across town had just received the same news. She was just as devastated, but she had an idea.  
The next day (Y/N) went on a shirt printing site and made 500 shirts. They were George Salazar memorial shirts. She was gonna sell them. When the shirts came in the mail this was the ad that went up on her fan account. The shirts said"George Salazar Gone But Never Forgotten" with a picture of George's face on them.  
As the ad made its rounds, it was found by Ringo. She then, of course, sent it to the Holy Quad. Little did she know it would be the start of something much bigger than a tee shirt company.


End file.
